Zombie 2: Mutation
Zombie: The Mutation (Zombie Mod 2) is a sustainability from Zombie: The Original. It is the modification of the original Zombie: The Original which most of the contents are added based on Zombie Scenario. Rational Since Zombie: The Original was played for a long time, the developers must add something different to keep the fans interested. Some players have been having all sorts of problems whenever they are playing Zombie:The Original which makes the gameplay boring. In this new mode, there are new weapons and skills added to increase the "thrill" in fighting zombies. Zombie new skills 'Regeneration ability' A zombie, whether a host zombie or regular zombie, can regenerate to their health (200 HP per second for regular zombie and 400 HP per second for host zombie) when standing still or idle and not attacked for 3 seconds. Heal sound Ditto, Light zombie Ditto, Heavy zombie 'Evolution' The blood of the humans are the source of the zombie's strength. Do not allow them to massacre your teammates or they will evolve and become much more stronger and powerful zombies. A host zombie can evolve into origin zombie by affecting 3 human players in a single round. They will gain the same special abilities that the origin zombie possesses. If the origin zombie manages to accumulate its affecting to a total of 5 kills in a single round, it will evolve into a prime zombie, which has very high lifespan and armor. A sound that can be heard when a zombie evolute Ditto, Light zombie version 'Zombie Grenade' The zombies is able to use Zombie Grenade per round. This grenade is capable of disturbing human concentration with a shockwave. It deals least damage possible and is capable of killing a human with 1 HP due to self-injury. 'New Types of Zombies' Human 'Supply boxes' Supply boxes are sent every 20 seconds randomly in the map for the humans to collect for the fight against the zombies.Supply boxes are sent by Rex Institute. The players may get one of the following: *Dual Desert Eagle (Moderate percentage) *Dual MP7A1 (High percentage) *AK-47 60R (Low percentage) *Night vision goggle (High percentage) *Ammunition and all grenades (High percentage) File:Supply_Box.png|Screenshot M134 Minigun :Main article: M134 Minigun Nata Knife :Main article: Nata Knife Hammer :Main article: Hammer New map 'Abyss 2' :Main article: Abyss2 There is a new rescue mission assigned by the headquarters and they confirmed that the survivors are left behind in the building of Rex Research institute B-1. The journey is not that straightforward as the player will need to make a tour through block C before reaching their location. Beware of the zombies attack and keep a look out at all times, as it can be hiding anywhere in the building. Clear all zombies in the area and save your comrades. New items *Strong Lifepower *Excellent Genes *Bomb Specialist *Gruesome Assassin *Merciless Destruction New events *Ultimate Slayer Set *Zombie sets Gallery Zombie the mutation.jpg|Banner logo Tooltip zombie mutation.png|Indonesia version Tooltip zombie mutation 4.png|Ditto Zombie scenario mutation wallpaper.jpg|Megaxus wallpaper Sarah Zombie.jpg|Wallpaper 20081230 0b5b3569fbbb95e438551gwrFweqtjxS.jpg|Ditto ttl.jpg|Poster wp20111123_3_1440x900.jpg|Counter-Strike Online China annual anniversary Reference *CSO Singapore/Malaysia Trailer VilZMha-7Vk Category:Modes Category:Zombie Mods